


Helpless

by Bennie133



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bondage, M/M, for a bit, i just needed Alex helpless, listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/pseuds/Bennie133
Summary: Thomas bought something, and it was easy to make it a surprise when Alexander was so focused on his work.





	

There was a shuffle of movement from the other side of the bedroom behind Alexander Hamilton. He had been sitting at his desk, typing away for another one of his papers he'd been working on ruthlessly for congress to look over. But after he had heard a package open, movement behind him hadn't stilled since. "What are you doing back there?" He asked, too busy to turn around, but growing ever so curious.

  
  


Thomas Jefferson stopped moving, having just gotten everything into place. "It's a surprise." He answered after a moment, his eyes locked into Hamilton's back. His bun was messily beginning to fall out, and he could just imagine his boyfriends dark eyes focused on that glaring screen, could imagine the frown as he typed. They both needed a break, and he was going to provide one.

  
  


"Aren't surprises usually worked on away from the person you're surprising?" Alexander questioned, finally glancing back. When he looked, he couldn't see anything different. Weird. He resumed typing furiously, half way through a paragraph when his head was tipped back. "I'm working."

  
  


"I know. And now you're not." Thomas said, leaning down to kiss him, hot and slow, fingers working out that hair tie as carefully as he could, letting Alexander's hair cascade down his shoulders. "It's getting late. Come to bed with me, Alexander." He murmured, kissing the man's eyelids, fingers brushing a lock of hair behind his lovers ear.

  
  


Alexander made a noise of protest, "Thomas, I have to finish this." He answered, though he pulled him in for another kiss nonetheless.

  
  


Thomas frowned, eyes roaming over Alexander a moment, before carefully pushing the chair back from the computer, hushing Alexander as he went to complain. He straddled the shorter man's lap, hands resting on his shoulders as he began to kiss him again languidly, pressing himself into the shorter man insistently. "Come to bed with me." He pleaded softly, giving his best puppy dog look, eyes soft and brows furrowed, lower lip pouting out.

  
  


With a sigh, Alexander wrapped his arms around Jefferson's waist. "You're the worst." He said affectionately, giving a small smile. "Better hold on." He said with a wink.

  
  


Thomas face was of confusion for a brief moment, before he quickly clung to Hamilton, who had put his hands under Thomas's thighs, standing up and holding the taller man to him as he made his way to the bed, an actual squeak of surprise and slight terror escaping Thomas' lips. "Alexander-!" He huffed out after being dropped on the bed, "Did you just... carry me?"

  
  


Alexander smirked, "You do remember I'm a war vet, right? You aren't that heavy to me. Just cause I'm small doesn't mean anything." He said, climbing on top of Thomas, kneeling over him. He leaned down enough to pull Thomas into a series of kisses, some slow, some hot and heavy. As Thomas sighed into them happily, Alexander tugged at Thomas' shirt. "Get this horrible thing off." He murmured, kissing his lovers neck, sucking and leaving a few marks behind, before sitting up and tugging for Thomas to follow.

  
  


After a moments struggle, Thomas was able to sit up and throw his shirt off to the side, then helped Alexander take off his shirt as well. "Why do you wear so many layers?" He pressed, getting Hamilton out of his tank top, before working at the belt in the man's pants. "You can't be that cold." He said, kissing Alexander as they managed to get the man's pants off, leaving him in just his boxers.

  
  


"From the Caribbean. S'cold here, you jerk." He answered, pushing Thomas back down into the bed, before scooting down, pulling Thomas' pants off, leaving him in his boxers. He slid back over his lover, locking their lips together as he used a hand to support himself, the other hand exploring the planes of Thomas' body. When he pulled back, a bit out of breath, he smiled. "So what's this surprise?" He asked the man beneath him.

  
  


Thomas observed Alexander, looking at the man's face that was starting to flush, his plump pink lips  from kissing, his beautiful eyes. "I bought something I'd like to use." He said, feeling his own face start to flush. He reached up, fingers grazing Alexander's cheek, giving a shy smile.

  
  


Alexander tipped his head, "Did you buy a dildo or something?" He asked with a small laugh, leaning down and stealing a kiss. "Whatcha get?" He inquired, fingers dancing over Thomas' chest, giving a teasing pinch to his nipples, watching the man beneath him squirm a little.

  
  


Thomas licked his lips, "Let me show you?" He questioned. When Alexander gave a small nod, he sat up, grabbing Alexander and switching their places, smiling as he watched Alexander look at him with blatant curiosity. He reached off the side of the bed, reaching around, and grabbing what he wanted. He pulled a soft buckle cuff up, locking one of Alex's hands in it, before quickly scurrying to the other side, doing the same.

  
  


"Oh." Alexander breathed, squirming a little. "Oh." He repeated lamely, looking at Thomas, feeling himself grow hot, his dick showing his interest. "You've never taken lead like this before." He murmured, watching his lover above him.

  
  


Thomas ducked his head a little, "If this is too much, we can stop." He began, fingers dragging across Alexander's thighs. "If it's okay, then I have to get your ankles, too." He said, face hot. He looked to Alex, only to see the man blushing, and most definitely hard.

  
  


"Don't stop." Alexander told him, rolling his hips up into Thomas' hips, "Do what you need to."

  
  


Thomas smiled shyly, before getting up. He pulled down Alexander's boxers, since he wouldn't be able to do so with the cuffs on, though that was a shame. He would've liked to tease his immigrant a little longer with those on. He worked quickly, securing Alexander's ankles. He licked his lips, eyeing Alexander from head to toe. "So pretty, sprawled out like this for me, Alexander." He admired in complete appreciation.

  
  


Alexander quivered under Thomas' stare, "Shit, Thomas." He said, feeling so vulnerable and exposed. It was almost too much, but he wanted more. Too insecure in himself. Those words made his nose and ears red faster than any sexual act could ever have. As he felt the bed dip with Thomas crawling back on, he squirmed, attempting to close his legs, bring his arms up, but he couldn't. He couldn't hide or take charge, and it was embarrassing and thrilling, all at once.

  
  


Thomas touched Alexander, fingers feather light as they scraped against the man beneath him, trailing his thighs, drawing designs into his stomach, before going up further, dragging over the man's jugular. He leaned down and mouthed at Alexander's neck, kissing and sucking on those spots he knew made Alex go weak in the knees.

  
  


Alexander pulled at the restraints, unable to move his arms around Thomas, pull him closer or anything like that. He gave a small whine, gasping when his neck was nipped, trying to press himself into his lover. "Thomas." He murmured, rolling his hips up. "Please?"

  
  


Thomas chuckled, "Mm, this isn't the only thing I bought." He said with a mischievous smirk, kissing Alexander, before leaning over the side of the bed, reaching into the drawer. He pulled out the lube, and his little purchase. He leaned back on the bed, sitting on Alex's thighs. He waved the item a little. "You know what this, I'm assuming. Right baby?" He asked with a lazy grin.

  
  


Alexander let out a small groan, nodding his head. "Cockring." He stated, looking at Thomas. "Oh my god, you're going to kill me." He declared.

  
  


With a small chuckle, Thomas began to put the device around Alexander securely, "No it won't, baby." He cooed, pulling back with a satisfied smirk. "Look how pretty you are... so good for me, Alexander." He took the lube and put some in his hand, beginning to slowly stroke Hamilton, making said man whimper and moan.

  
  


"Faster." He demanded, trying to push himself into Thomas' long fingers, unable. Not with Thomas on top of him like he was.

  
  


Thomas simply shushed him, keeping the slower pace, more than happy to watch Alexander fall apart under his touch, desperate and thirsty for more. "I'm going to have so much fun with you, sweet thing. You always take so much control, don't like not being able to do anything." He murmured quietly. "I'm going to make you helpless, make you fall apart in my hands, watch you break."

  
  


Alexander let out a quiet moan, tugging at the restraints again. "Thomas, baby, wanna touch you." He breathed, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, before opening them as he heard the lube open again. He watched with wide, hungry eyes as Thomas began to prep himself, "Oh." He breathed again, head falling back into the mattress. "Fuuuck."

  
  


Thomas hummed, watching Alexander with sultry eyes as he slowly slid two fingers into himself, rocking back lightly into his own hand, mouth parted slightly, putting on a show with small little breaths. Alexander gave him a show back though, his eyes blown with lust, his dick getting redder, legs shaking with anticipation. "So fucking pretty, Alex." He told the man, groaning a little. "And all mine."

  
  


Alexander squeezed his fists, pulling at the restraints, made far too well. He couldn't move to Thomas, couldn't touch his man, couldn't kiss him. He whimpered. "Thomas, baby, wanna feel you, please sweet thing." He pleaded. How was this fair, having to watch, but completely unable to touch? Add to that, he was completely vulnerable in all accounts. The things this was doing to him. "Tommy."

  
  


Slowly, Thomas pulled his fingers out, keeping his eyes on his sweet Alexander. "I've got you baby." He spoke softly, inching his way up Alexander, giving him a few strokes, making the man beneath him gasp and arch up into his touch. "Such a good boy." He praised, leaning down and kissing Alexander as he slowly slid himself onto Alex, feeling his lover moan into the kiss. He leaned back, pushing all the way down onto Alex, taking a shaky breath. After a moment he began to rock, starting a rhythm. "Mm, feel so good in me, baby." He gasped, almost sliding off Alex completely, before sinking all the way back down again.

  
  


Alexander let out a moan, pulling against the restraints again, trying to pull his legs up to, anything. He felt so helpless as he watched Thomas ride him, watched as the man's skin began to get hot, damp near his hair. "Oh my god, you're so beautiful Thomas," he rambled, mind going a million places a second, "Just wanna touch you, run my fingers through your hair, wanna stroke you." He breathed. "Touch yourself for me?" He asked, whimpering.

  
  


With a slight gasp, Thomas managed to get a bit more lube in his hand, touching himself like Alexander asked. "Mm, feel so good if this was your hand, baby." He told him, licking his lips. "Later on, wanna fuck you, Alex, wanna show you just how good this feels." He told him, tipping his head back, enjoying the pleasure.

  
  


With a moan, Alexander looked at Thomas, saw that beautiful neck, wanting to mark it up. "Just you wait, baby, gonna mark you up so pretty later." He gasped, rocking his hips slightly, desperate to do anything he could at the moment. He felt the pressure building and building, but it was unable to go anywhere. He let out a whine. "Wanna come, wanna watch you come baby."

  
  


Thomas moaned at that, increasing the rhythm, stroking faster, eyes boring into Alexander's, the intensity behind the look devastating in such a sweet way. "Alex, fuck, you're so good baby." He repeated from earlier, his mind unable to bring new words to him at the moment. He could feel his release getting so close, inching its way into him.  He focused on rocking, his hands rhythm getting harder to keep, crying out a little when he got the right angle, Alexander hitting his prostrate with each and every thrust, pleasure pounding in him, unable to go anywhere before it was back again.

  
  


Alexander gasped, panting for breath, "You're so close Tommy, I can see it baby boy." He moaned. "Come for me baby, come all over me, love." He pleaded, head tipped back, watching Thomas' face.

  
  


Thomas' hips began to stutter, and he couldn't keep rocking his hips, but Alexander began to thrust up as much as he could, and so Thomas kept stroking himself. He came with a moan, gasping out Alexander's name, slowly stroking until he was done. He leaned down for a kiss, reaching blindly and undoing the hand cuffs.

  
  


As soon as both hands were free, Alexander grabbed Thomas, pulling him into a fierce kiss, reaching down and tugging off that cockring, glad it could just unclip. He placed his hands on Thomas' hips and began to thrust up into him hard and fast, whines escaping Thomas. "Gonna come in you baby. You can do this, you made me wait." Alexander breathed into his neck, kissing and sucking as hard as he could while he thrust up into him.

  
  


Thomas felt too much stimulation, gasping, hands grasping anywhere they could on Alex, moving all over his lovers back as he squeezed his eyes shut, "Alex, please, come for me baby." He choked out.

  
  


With a small groan, Alexander went as fast as he could, feeling the release breaching him. He buried his face in Thomas' neck, hips stuttering as his release finally came. Panting, he laid back down, pulling Thomas into his arms. "Fuck, Thomas." He laughed.

  
  


Thomas shook his head, "No more fucking yet." He said, nuzzling into Alexander's arms, pressing himself against the younger man, attempting to steal all of his heat.

  
  


Alexander smiled, "Next time, I'm restraining you so you're helpless." He promised.

 


End file.
